storms
by minxy101
Summary: leeoka, known for her witty remarks, pranking with the twins and ability to control a pair of active weasleys, but whats not known is her home life, nothing or who her fave twin is (sorry, i suck at summarys)


Storms.

They've always un-nerved me, I know why but ive always refused to admit that was the reason, I wanted it to be a fear, like spiders, something normal, so I was normal, but deep down I always knew id never be normal, don't get me wrong the life I live, I love it, I have an amazing family, the most wonderful friends and a husband who I love with all my heart and out beautiful daughter breeana or bree for short.

At the least I look normal, im tall, slim, have wavy black hair with streaks of blue but it's my eyes that give it away, I have violet eyes.

Ok, I guess im confusing you now, where as you went to secondary school and had subjects such as English, math's and science I didn't, no I wasn't home schooled nor was I a drop out, I did attend school, the most amazing school ive ever laid eyes, its name? It's called Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, where my subjects consisted of potions, transfiguration and dark arts.

I think it may be best if I started at the beginning…..and it starts with a storm pretty much like this one….

I woke up from my dream, it was lovely, we were at our friends the Weasley house for supper and I was playing "lets dress the cat up" with my best friends Fred and George, while Percy looked at us with disgust, but it just added to the fun!.

Anyway I woke up and noticed how quite it was, usually there's some sort of noise, like my sisters snoring or our cat fighting with the dog but there was nothing and it made me uneasy so I slowly crept out of bed and padded to my parents room, even at the age of 10 I knew something was wrong, as I got to my parents room I heard muffled noises then a sharp but clear gun shot.

My parents usually leave the door open a crack and they did this night, as the gun was fired I saw something no one should ever have to see….I saw my farther fall dead.

Just as I was about to let out a scream some one grabbed me from behind covering my mouth, looking up I saw it was my older sister keeka but she too seemed distressed, and covered in blood.

"lee this way quickly" she pulled me to follow her into her room and pushed me under the bed as two men rushed in and grabbed her asking her questions she clearly didn't have an answer to before pushing her onto the bed, now I was young but even I knew what rape was, I had no choice but to curl up and silently cry I guess I knew it was going to happen but all the same, when I heard the gun shot I couldn't help but flinch as the tears started all over again.

The men left the room but I could hear them moving about upstairs so I knew I couldn't come out not yet, I stayed there and stayed quiet for hours even when blood dripped down from the bed onto my face after that I blacked out.

"Leoka?"

A mans voice was calling my name as I came too, it was light out and the blood on my face and the floor had dried.

"Leoka your safe now" the mans voice again, but he sounded kind, I risked a peek and saw who it was, prof Dumbledore the headmaster of the school my sister went to where I would be going in less than a month, the look on his face as he saw my sister led on her bed naked was a mix of sorrow, anger, disgust and embarrassment.

He opened his mouth to say something else but some one else walked in and almost collapsed at what she saw, by the look on her face she had saw my parents.

"Nana molly?" I croaked slowly crawling out of the bed

A look of relief crossed over both of there faces as they saw mw

"Oh Leoka my little cherub thank Merlin your ok" she cried as she rushed over and picked me up, I clung to her crying all over again

"Dumbledore I dong give a flying hoot what you say, she's coming home with me and that's final, and im going to arrange a funeral for her family

"Of course my dear molly, I expected no less from you"

"Arthur" she called to her husband who also had mixed emotions as he saw my sister came in and looked delighted I was alive, "will you take her back for me? And have Percy deal with dinner, I have things to organize here"

"Yes of course".

I struggled to be put down when I realized I was leaving and as soon as my feet touched the floor I ran into my parents room and grabbed my moms "special" bag, a little bag which was enchanted to fit as much as I liked in, I then grabbed some scissors and took a lock of hair from my mom and dad as well as my moms necklace and the wedding rings I thin picked up their wands and put them in the bag before running into my sisters room and taking a lock of her hair and her wand before I pulled a blanket out of the draws and put it over her, I then ran into my bed room and grabbed my teddies (I have a lot and I mean a lot) as well as all my books and some clothes and a picture I have of the whole family

"Leoka we can come back after and get all of this, you don't need to do this now" molly said with a tear stained smile

"But what if I don't want to come back?"

"Then we can do it now if you wish"

And with that molly pulled out her wand and had everything in my room save my bed vanish to re-appear at the burrow

"Anything else dear?"

As she said that I felt some thing touch my leg, looking down I saw it was out cat Athena and at the top of the stairs stood our dog Poseidon; I picked up the cat and looked at molly hopefully

"Say no more"

She then had the cat and dog sent also as well as a plastic bed for the dog and food for both.

"Im ready"

"Ok dear, ill say good bye now as I won't see you until tonight and you'll be seeing Mr. Dumbldore at school"

With that I was passed to Arthur and as soon as molly let go everything blurred and we appeared in the kitchen of the burrow where all the Weasley where with scared looks on their faces.

"Now you lot give her some space ok" solemn nods went around the room, they knew what had happened.

I saw Athena and picked her up, burrowing my face into her fur as I silently walked into the fount room and curled up and slept, dreaming of my family, mother wanted me to be happy so did farther and my sister wanted me to do well in school and not make the mistakes she did, so I promised them I would, and I did.

3 weeks later I stood in kings cross station with a confused look on my face and my head to one side looking at a brick pillar with a sign on one side saying platform 9 and one on the other side saying platform 10.

"Aww look at the little kitten, she's confused" said Fred

"Shut it Fred" was my reply

"Im not Fred"

"Lie"

"Im not!"

You got told"

"George shut up"

"That's how I know" I smirked high fiving George

He simply replayed with a tongue out

So I grabbed it and gave it a sharp tug

"Hey!"

"Fred and George Weasley you will behave your self as will you leoka fairtale!" a stern voice filled our ears

'yes mom" we all said at once as molly's face changed from that of anger to one of delight as I called her mom, once I woke up from the dream on my first night there I called her mom, it seemed fitting and something told me mom wouldn't mind.


End file.
